Over the years our society has created many overuse problems of various muscles that lead to pain, dysfunction, lack of movement, and costly medical procedures.
Our society has also developed, and pursued, a variety of different exercise programs, using many different exercise devices, to exercise many different types of muscles. For example, there are a variety of exercises that can be performed with different handles using weights, bands and other devices.
However, despite all of the attention, time and money spent on exercise and various different exercise programs and regimens, using many different devices, there has been a general lack of stimulation of the extensor muscles of the fingers in closed kinetic chain exercises. Indeed, current handles on exercise devices universally require fingers to maintain a flexed position during extension exercises.
The present invention recognizes that there is a long-felt problem that heretofore has gone unrecognized—lack of extension stimulation of fingers during closed kinetic chain exercises—and provides a device and method for providing extension stimulation of fingers. The result is that many different problems that formerly went unrecognized or untreated can now be treated through use of an inexpensive, simple exercise handle.